He Has returned
by DJ Remix
Summary: After being calmed by Rainbow dash, Macintosh starts to become suspicious after people avoid him in the street, only to find that the one he trusted has betrayed him, He Has Returned... (This is the sequel to "He's coming..." a sequel to this might be made, so it's number two in this series, check out "He's Coming..." for the full story)
1. Chapter 1: He returns

He has returned….

It was 10 years since Macintosh went berserk, but then he found Rainbow Dash, she promised to help him, and she did a good job of keeping his secret. However, Macintosh noticed people shying away from him whenever he went out in public, he couldn't understand, so he went home and asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why are people shying away from me in the streets?

Rainbow dash was writing the second book she had ever written, Macintosh never figured out anything about the first book though.

"Oh, um, I have no idea, why don't you run down to the store and but yourself a book to read, sound good?"

"Alright, I guess i'm being a little uptight."

Macintosh grabbed some money and walked out the door, he went to the bookshop, he saw Rainbow Dash's book in the window, and he decided to read a page or two. Upon opening the book, he discovered that, against her promise, she wrote about everything Macintosh told her he did, and if they said anything to the police, he would kill them too. Was there no one he could trust anymore? No, this time, no remorse, no survivors, he MUST kill them all… to live in a world without people hating him, fearing him. He wanted love, he got love, and it was brutally stripped away from him. Macintosh started twitching again, he ran home, formulating a plan to kill Rainbow dash. He remembered she had a flak cannon in her garage, for flying intruders, he loaded it up and went inside.

"Hey Rainbow dash, can you run to the store and grab some groceries? I think we are running low."

"Yeah, sure, I will only be gone for a little."

Rainbow dash went outside, followed by Macintosh. She took off into the sky with a great burst of speed, while Macintosh rolled the cannon outside, aimed, and fired. Rainbow Dash's body exploded in giant chunks of blue skin, red liquid, and a barrage of feathers. Macintosh laughed, he forgot how killing felt, the voices returned, telling him to finish what he started, that no one could be trusted, that they all had to die. At that moment, Rainbow Dash's body hit the ground in front of him, disembodied and mutilated. The arms and head were missing, along with one wing and a hoof, which each hit the ground next, staining the ground with blood where they landed. Why did Rainbow dash betray him? He trusted her, and she turned on him. These new wounds would never heal, until they all died of course. Macintosh thought about all the people that annoyed him, he decided to kill Zecora next, her rhyming and constant witchcraft, he couldn't take it, she would die next. There was no changing his mind now, they would all die...


	2. Witchcraft cant save you now

He Has Returned… ch. 2: Witchcraft can't save you now

Macintosh walked to the forest, obviously having no trouble locating Zecora's hut. He needed a plan though, then he saw them. There were poisonous herbs located near him, he picked them up. What a perfectly ironic way for a witch like her to go, death by herbs. Macintosh grinned at the thought, this time, though, there would be no knocking at the door.

"Zecora, i'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Zecora didn't seem to mind, in fact, she loved whatever company came by.

"Hello Macintosh, it's a wonderful day. But what purpose makes you come my way?"

Macintosh answered quietly, but purposefully.

"no reason much, just wanting to say hi to my friend."

"A simple hello is always nice. But coming to visit will more than suffice."

Macintosh rolled his eyes, but Zecora didn't notice. Macintosh walked over to the cauldron, which was bubbling.

"what are you making here?"

"I'm making a potion, a special type of brew. It's witchcraft, but that is something you already knew."

Macintosh had almost had enough, he was tempted to kill her right there and then, but he had to wait a little longer.

"So Zecora, tell me again why you decided to live out here, because i find it kind of odd."

Zecora didn't reply, and she obviously wasn't going to answer his question, so he just gave up. He kept trying to resist the urge to kill her, he knew her time would come, but he needed to prolong the death.

"Macintosh, I know what you are here to do. and I will make sure that you see it through."

Macintosh looked startled, did she actually know what his intentions were? She couldn't know… there was no way, but maybe she did? Macintosh had no way of knowing, until she spoke again.

"I know why you're here, my time has come. I saw you kill Rainbow dash, i'm not that dumb, so come on, do your worst, kill me. I will not fight back, as you soon shall see."

Macintosh looked at her, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she DID know, and she wanted to accept her fate, but did she know what method would be used to kill her? Macintosh held the herbs in his hand.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Zecora nodded, she closed her eyes, and gestured for him to kill her then. Macintosh walked to her, and rammed the herbs, as well as his fist, half way down her throat. Macintosh waited for the herbs to do their job, then he left, not moving anything in the hut, to make it look like a suicide. It's a shame, he thought, an apothecary like her, brought down by the herbs that she used in her brews and spells.


	3. A valuable death

He Has Returned ch.3: A valuable loss

Macintosh walked over to Twilights house, and asked to see spike, Macintosh had picked up a bucket of jewels for him, and he needed to drop it off with someone, and decided that Spike was perfect to receive his gift.

"I don't know how dragons manage to eat jewels, those things are hard to swallow."

Twilight answered after she called spike.

"well, their teeth have-"

She was stopped almost instantly, Macintosh wasn't up for an anatomy lesson.

"Yeah, yeah, where is he?"

Spike walked downstairs, seemingly too lazy to pick his feet up, until he the jewels of course. Upon first sight of them, he raced downstairs and looked into Macintoshes eyes.

"Would you like for me to take those from you?"

Macintosh grinned, as he gripped the even further depleted lighter in his pocket, he laced each jewel with a thin coat of the lighter fluid, leaving only a tiny bit left. He handed the bucket to Spike.

"Yeah, that's the reason I'm here, eat up buddy."

Spike started eating, he knew something was out of the ordinary with these gems, but he dismissed his suspicions and finished the bucket. Spike felt his throat and lungs start to burn, as he erupted into a coughing fit. Macintosh backed up a couple steps, and so did Twilight. Neither of them knew what to do as Spike collapsed to the floor, straining for fresh air, or a place to curl up, Macintosh couldn't decide which to believe. Twilight grabbed Macintosh by his collar.

"Where did you get those gems?! Tell me right now!"

"Around an oil drill, why?"

"You jack-ass! those were contaminated!"

"I know…"

Macintosh started twitching again, and Twilight knew what was going on so she let go of him. She knew he was a murderer, and that she was next.

"Macintosh stay back!"

He walked closer, despite the warning. She warned him again, firing off a warning spell. Again he ignored and grabbed Twilight by her throat.

"Where is the Alicorn Amulet…"

Twilight could hardly breathe.

"On… The… Shelf…"

She pointed to a locked box, which Macintosh then proceeded to smash. He put the amulet around his neck and felt the magical ability surge through him.

"I like ironic deaths… so how about this bookworm gets killed by her favorite thing…"

He raised his hoof, and the bookshelves toppled on top of Twilight, crushing every bone in her body and snapping her neck, and finally, popping her stomach, causing intestines to land nearby. Although it was gross, Macintosh couldn't help but smile and laugh, two more down. Oh how Macintosh loved irony...


	4. classic romeo and juliet

He Has Returned… ch. 4

He felt no remorse anymore, he had been betrayed by the one who he trusted. He would no longer trust anyone, he couldn't if he tried. He was afraid of the world, so he must end it. Macintosh thought about suicide… but everyone must die first. People were starting to catch on to his murder streak, he must act fast. He decided his next target would be Shining Armor and Cadence, he would make their own love be the cause of their demise. He went to their usual spot, the place where they always met each other. He made his way to the nearby mountain, and started walking up its paved path. He walked for about 20 minutes, and he finally felt the steam coming off the hot spring, he could hear Shining Armor talking to Cadence.

"You know… it's been forever since we fell in love, at first I thought we would never last, but here we are. If you ever hurt me, I don't know what i would do."

"I don't know either, I wouldn't want anyone but you."

Macintosh grinned, it was all so perfect, he mumbled a few words to himself.

"Not for long, love birds…"

Macintosh walked over to the couple and looked Cadence in the eye.

"Hey Cadence, awesome sex last night, who knew you could make a guy feel so good."

Shining stood up and a tear rolled down his face.

"Cadence what the hell… I gave you my life, my love, everything, i sacrificed so much for you, and you repay me by having sex with someone else? How could you!"

"B- baby I didn't do anything, he is lying!"

"Cut the shit Cadence, i'm done with you, I thought you loved me."

Cadence grabbed Macintoshes gun and put it to her head.

"I would kill myself for you, I didn't do anything with him, if you don't believe me, I will shoot."

"I will stand here and watch you kill yourself then."

Cadence felt her heart break.

"FINE, I WILL, I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF!"

Cadence pulled the trigger and Macintosh laughed.

"Shining you gullible ass-hole, I was lying to you, and now she's dead."

Shining grabbed the gun and put it to his head.

"Then i'm going to join the girl I married, I hate you Macintosh."

He pulled the trigger as well, leaving two more dead. But there was still work to be done. Macintosh put his gun back in it's holster. He looked at the chunks of their heads scattered cross the rocks, and the blood dripping into the hot springs, turning it into a ruby red hot tub. Macintosh walked down the mountain, with two more kills under his belt, but the whole town heard the gunshots, and the police were dispatched, causing complications in Macintosh's plan. He formulated a lie to keep himself safe, and he traversed into town, to kill Cheerlie, the sun was setting, so after Cheerlie, Luna was his next target.


	5. systematic destruction

He Has Returned chapter 5

Macintosh looked around, people locked in their houses, fearing the oncoming murderer. However, Macintosh was never on their suspect list, they only saw him as a humble farmer, who had an unfortunate accident. He walked through town, eyeing everyone as guards surrounded him.

"Excuse me sir, did you witness any murders up on that mountain? If so you are required to tell us."

"Yes I did, in fact, I watched shining armor shoot Cadence, then himself after he shot at me and missed as i ran away…"

"Shining Armor shot his faithful wife?"

"That is correct."

"What reason could he possibly have to do such a thing…?"

Macintosh tried hard to stop a grin as he talked to the guards.

"Cadence was cheating on Shining and he couldn't handle that… he said so himself…."

The guards eyed Macintosh suspiciously.

"alright… thank you for your time sir, have a nice day and we are sorry to have bothered you."

Macintosh walked to the schoolyard, it was quiet except for the sound of Cheerlie cleaning up her school supplies and the classroom. Macintosh knocked on the door and stepped inside with a textbook he had stolen from Silver Spoons locker.

"Good afternoon Macintosh, what brings you here?"

"mrs. Cheerlie, I was wondering if you could help me with some science questions I had.. There are some things I don't understand…"

Mrs. Cheerlie looked at the textbook, and looked curious.

"But isn't that a kids textbook….?"

Macintosh looked at the ground.

"Yet…"

"Well I guess I would expect as much from country boy, your kind aren't very smart are they?"

Macintosh dismissed this insult and reluctantly agreed.

"yeah… I guess…"

"Well what do you need help with?"

"well I seem to have trouble using meter sticks to measure things…"

Mrs. Cheerlie sighed and grabbed one from the closet and handed it to Macintosh, she then grabbed another. She then walked over to a desk.

"Now Macintosh, do you at least know how to convert units?"

"Do what now?"

Mrs. Cheerlie almost ripped her hair out and started teaching him, and Macintosh pretended to learn until Macintosh pretended to get enraged by the concept and he hit Cheerlie across the face with the ruler, leaving a nasty mark across her cheek.

"Macintosh what are you doing? what was that for?"

Macintosh held Cheerlie by her throat and shoved the ruler down it until blood dripped from her mouth and her eyes went blank. However, this didn't satisfy Macintosh, he kept pushing and listening to the screams until the ruler came out of her lower back, blood flowed like a crimson river from Cheerlie's mouth and even from her wound. Macintosh knew he had to leave his calling card, so he grabbed Cheerlie's hair, she let out a squeak wight he last bit of life she had, but couldn't even scream as Macintosh yanked at the hair until the skin on her neck started ripping. The pain for Cheerlie was unbearable and the sound could have been heard from the next classroom over. After five minutes of yanking, blood flowed down Cheerlie's neck vigorously and the head came off, with the spine still attached to the neck. Macintosh ripped out the spine and thrusted her head onto the meter stick and it went through the head with ease, only coming out through the mouth stained with her blood. Macontosh laughed as he brought the meter stick outside to the playground and stuck it in the dirt for all to see. The sun was setting so Macintosh made sure the Alicorn amulet was around his neck as he headed for Canterlot.


	6. a dead symphony

He Has Returned…. chapter 6

As Macintosh approached the royal castle in Canterlot, guards became more abundant, he walked up to the castle walls and he was stopped by two guards who used big, booming voices.

"What business do you have here!? The castle is under code red alert!"

"Please, I am here to speak with princess luna, I have information on the killer and his next targets!"

The guards spoke a little, probably wondering whether to believe Macintosh. After a while of arguing, and as the sun went down, the guards let Macintosh inside, only to see Luna up on the top of the castle raising the moon.

"Luna! we need to speak! I have information on the current situation!"

Luna looked down at Macintosh and flew down from the perch and confronted him, with a glare of disbelief.

"Oh, really? give me this INFORMATION."

Macintosh gave out false plans to Luna, as well as a fake killer.

"It was Caramel…? How do you know this?"

"Up on the mountain I was a witness and he shot at me…"

The Alicorn Amulet started to glow, but Luna didn't seem to notice in the least as the moon went dark, as if it had disappeared completely and Luna shrieked.

"WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Macintosh knew that without the moon, Luna couldn't survive, he waited until Luna collapsed to her hooves and she started wobbling.

"Macintosh… do… something…."

Macintosh stared at her until eventually, she collapsed, not moving, stuck in an eternal night of her own. He smiled with delight as the whole town went dark. Macintosh walked out of the castle, he would save Celestia for last. He walked down the road as the sun came up, Celestia's back up plan he assumed. He wondered who he should kill next, it wasn't an easy choice, it had to be strategic. He thought of names in his head, Octavia? maybe, or how about Spitfire? no, he would save spitfire for when he was ready t kill all of the wonder bolts, so Octavia it is, and he knew how. He walked all the way to Octavia's house, he wanted her to know he was there, but knocking on the door for a friendly chat wouldn't work anymore, Macintosh drew his knife and stabbed himself several times before running like a crazed madman to her door. He knocked on it furiously, after no answer he assumed that Octavia was in her backyard crying over Vinyl scratches grave, he whouted in case she was in her backyard.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! HES COMING! HES COMING AFTER ME!"

Octavia screamed over her fence, with a torn up voice, she obviously was crying.

"the door is unlocked!"

Macintosh ran inside and then to the backyard and Octavia shrieked when she saw the cuts.

"how are you alive? how long was he chasing you?"

"he chased me from the palace…"

Octavia brought Macintosh inside, locked the door, and wrapped up his wounds.

"You poor guy, please don't bleed on my couch, seriously, and who was the one killing all these people…?"

Macintosh stuck to his first lie.

"it was Caramel, he started twitching, and he came after me!"

"is there anything i can do to help you…?"

Macintosh looked at Octavias cello and then at the bow.

"can I try your cello out…? to help with the pain…?"

Octavia looked nervous, like she really valued that cello more than Macintosh, but she eventually relinquished the bow to her wounded friend.

"Please be careful with it…"

Macintosh played an ear screeching c note and Octavia covered her ears.

"Macintosh stop stop stop! thats horrible!"

Macintosh stopped and Octavia apologized.

"I'm sorry Macintosh…"

"It's alright, can you teach me…?"

"Alright Macintosh, only because it helps with me missing Vinyl."

half an hour passed, and Macintosh thought he had become half decent, but the fun was over, he had to kill her. Macintosh took the bow and forced it onto Octavias wrist and yanked sharply, ripping her skin and exposing the veins and arteries, she let out a loud scream.

"YOU LIED! YOU WERE THE KILLER!"

"no shit…"

He forced the bow over her head and made it so that it started choking her and she grasped at her neck. She felt the life slipping away from her with each second, se collapsed and her vision went white, and she closed her eyes, Macintosh remembered he hadn't done anything fun in a while, so with Octavia's still bleeding wrist, he drew a picture of a sunny meadow, he waited until the blood had dried, and he stared at his masterpiece, he grabbed a hammer and some nails. He cut Octavia open and nailed her guts in a chain around the living room, leaving some to drip blood onto the couch and floor.

"no bleeding on the couch she says, little arrogant whore."

Macintosh also nailed the stomach skin open so that the rib cage was visible as well as where the stomach should be. He walked out covered in blood, who would he kill next?


End file.
